Casting
by lunaryu
Summary: If One Piece is a film and the characters are the actors and actresses... A series parody version drabbles of One Piece manga. Warning: major spoiler up to recent chapters and hints of many pairings in a way... YAY FOR PART XXI! GO GO GO!
1. Casting

**Casting**

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Luffy x Ace (in a way…)

**Topic:** Owned

**Word-count: **299

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _AU…, well, hints LuffAce and stupidity ^^;; Oh, and spoiler up to chap. 558_

**A/N: **I don't know why I made this. Guess, the latest chapter knocks me out of world XDD. This is a parody of chapter 558. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Casting**

The battles of White Beard Pirates alliance versus Marines and Sichibukai heated up to the climax after Luffy, the Straw Hat Pirate captain officially joined the war, siding for White Beard because they had the same purpose: to save Ace.

Seeing his little brother endangered his own life for his sake, Ace got angry.

"Get out of here, Luffy! You're weak!" Ace shouted at his little brother in anxiety.

"I don't want to!" Luffy yelled back heatedly, dodging the attacks from the marines.

Ace gritted his teeth and clenched his fists painfully. "I have my own adventure! You have yours! Don't but in! I don't want to drag you down to my own mess!"

"I won't listen to you, Ace!" Luffy kept yelling, not listening to Ace's desperate words. "I will save you even though I have to die!" Luffy looked at Ace in his eyes in a desperate look as well. "Because Ace… I am YOURS!"

The chaos suddenly stopped dead at that. A brief silence fell over the field.

A minute passed.

"Ace, your line?" Luffy asked suddenly with a confused look.

"Mo-moron! You forgot the 'little brother'!" Ace yelled at the black haired boy loudly with red blushing face.

"Ah, you're right," Luffy realized, punching his palm.

Everyone fell down to the ground, sweat dropping.

"CUUUT!" Nami cut the filming. "Jeez, Luffy! Do it more seriously! This is the fifth time already!" she scolded the boy angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, heheh…," Luffy scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"He must be doing it on purpose, that moron," Sanji commented outside the stage, sweat dropping as well.

"Hahaha, well done, Straw Hat!" Franky laughed so hard at that.

"Is he trying to prove something or what?" Zoro asked with a weird look.

"Oh, he is…," Robin giggled knowingly.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for being stupid. My brain hasn't been working right lately… Well, I hope this is funny though. Comments?


	2. Another Casting

**Another Casting (Part II of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** T (for suggestive/provocative scene)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Smoker x Luffy (in a way), Hancock  Luffy

**Word count: **450

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _hints of SmoxLuff, spoiler up to chapter 559 and more stupidity_

**A/N:** This is not a part of prompt contest. I just want to share my thinking through this drabble. Hope you can enjoy this one as well ^__^

Looking at the response of the previous Casting, I decide to turn this into a series of drabbles. I think this is how I show my love to One Piece original series (and my dream if this will gonna happen in real life XDD).

* * *

**Another Casting**

Ace looked at Luffy and everyone who risked their lives for him.

"I won't reject their hands anymore, but I won't run away from judgment as well." Ace said with determined look. Sengoku and Garp listened to him in silence.

"Aaace!" Luffy called Ace's name while battling fiercely. He attacked with all of his might.

"Mugiwara!" Tashigi was ready to counter Luffy's charge with her katana.

"Back off, Tashigi!" Smoker suddenly butted in and countered Luffy's attack with his weapon.

"Smokey!" Luffy was surprised.

"This time I won't let you go!" Smoker jumped Luffy down and pressed his neck hard with the weapon.

"Ugh…! That Jutte…is made from _kairoseki_! I can't move!" Luffy shouted a bit painfully.

"Kyaaa! You bastard!" Suddenly Hancock came and kicked Smoker down.

"How can she kick me when I am in smoke form?" Smoker was surprised.

"You…perverted old man! How dare you jump my Luffy like that!? Unforgivable!" Hancock screamed in rage.

"What!?" Smoker was in shock as well as the other residents in the field who immediately stopped their war to center their attention at the scene.

"My poor Luffy! He doesn't grope you anywhere, right?" Hancock immediately hugged Luffy who was hell confused at this situation.

"Hancock-san…this is still filming…." Sanji wanted to tell her from the side of the stage, face faulting.

"Leave it, Sanji-kun. This is getting interesting." Nami smirked evilly, stopping him.

Zoro and Ussop looked at Nami, sweat dropping.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you!? Taking a chance in intricacy…aren't you ashamed lusting after a cute little boy like him!?" Hancock yelled at Smoker.

"Mo-moron! It's not like that!" Smoker blushed hard at the wrong accusation.

"Liar! I know you've been checking him out! And Luffy called you Smokey too…." Hancock looked really angry. "That's why; you stopped that girl from getting in contact with him!" Hancock now pointed at Tashigi.

"Huh?" Tashigi pointed at herself in a confused look.

"That's not it! I was supposed to protect her! Aren't you confusing something here!?" Smoker denied it hard.

"Hah, as if! You just want Luffy for yourself, right?" Hancock accused more.

"What!?" Smoker already lost words talking to her.

Everyone then started whispering while staring at them oddly.

"Captain Smoker…?" Tashigi looked at Smoker in disbelief, face paling visibly.

"Smoker… if you dare touch my little brother, I'll kill you…!" Ace glared daggers at Smoker from his spot. Sengoku and Garp face faulted at that.

"Wait a—! I said…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Smoker yelled with all of his might in a panicky.

"I guess…today's filming will be canceled again," Robin said while crossing today's schedule with a red pen while giggling in amusement.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** *laughs hard* I am sorry, Smoker~! Poor, poor of you XDDD, I can't help it. You're so irresistible when you jumped Luffy like that ^__^. Sorry, I am being stupid again. I hope everyone isn't offended and enjoy this as much as I enjoy making it. I guess I'll keep making Casting series if there's a provocative scene like this. Bear with me guys. I am indeed a fanatic stupid otaku like that XP. Then, maybe you'll submit a comment or two?


	3. Casting Intro

**Casting-Intro** (**Part III of Casting Series**—I don't have creativity for the title -__-;)

**Rating: T** (for language and suggestive words)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Roger x Garp (in a way… this will be funny XD)

**Word-count: **300

**Disclaimer: All the credit of this wonderful series goes to Odachi, the sole father of One Piece XD**

**Warning:** _language, hints of RogerxGarp, the usual stupidity… this is a parody of the first chapter ^__^; oh and some spoiler after chapter 550._

**A/N:** I don't know why I decide to make the first chapter into a parody. Got the sudden inspiration after I watched _Hetalia_ (vaguely, I remember the same scene…^^;)

* * *

**Casting-Intro**

"Long, long ago… there was a man who had obtained all wealth, fame and power to conquer everything in this world. That man was the Pirate King, Gold Roger."

"His favorite food was meat. He loved fighting and partying. He was the kind of guy who would do things flashily. And his favorite Marine soldier was Monkey D. Garp…?"

There was a very long silence on the stage after that before…

"HEEEY! Luffy! Don't just go and scribe unnecessary things like that on the script, you-MORON!" Nami screamed at Luffy who had just run away from the narrator's desk while laughing like a crazy kid with a black pen on his right hand.

"That dumbass…!" Zoro covered his face, somehow ashamed.

"Luffy-san is so creative, yohohoho." Brook snickered at that.

"That's so~ true!" Rayleigh laughed hard at Luffy's antics.

"He's just an idiot," Sanji also commented, sweat dropping.

"Dear Dad in heaven… I apologize for my little brother's cute little mischief…." Ace said slowly, trembling while fighting hard not to laugh and cheer for Luffy's brightness at the same time.

"Bastard! Don't just kill people as you like! I haven't even come up on the stage yet!" Roger yelled at Ace heatedly.

"Easy, easy, Man… They're just youngsters…." Garp tapped Roger's shoulder while laughing innocently.

"I wonder if that's true…" Shanks threw his head aside.

"What?" Buggy asked beside him.

"The _favorite Marine_ part."

Buggy and Shanks were silent, thinking for a moment before they sniggered at the idea.

"I heard that, you-brats!" Roger threw a laser-glare at them.

"Gyaaa! Senior actor is scaryyy!" Both ran away from the spot while laughing hard.

"Cut it out already! Or we'll never get to start anything!" Nami yelled at the actors angrily.

"Making this film will be really interesting," Robin said in an excitement.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, how is it? Is it as amusing enough? I guess the pairing is quite rare, but I can't help it. I wonder if there will be a story for Garp and Roger alone…aside from that _flash back_ XP. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy making it XD. Yay~ let's meet again at the next casting!


	4. More Castings

**More Castings!? **(**Part IV of Casting Series**—I really should look for another title for this… -__-;)

**Rating: **T (again for language and suggestive words)

**Genre:** Humor (definitely)

**Pairing:** Jango x Kuro or the reverse (in a way again ^__^)

**Topic:** Betrayal

**Word-count:** 340

**Disclaimer: Odachi is One Piece father and no one else**

**Warning:** _random stupidity (again…) and random hints of shounen ai XP, of course oOC-ness (my other name… XD), no spoiler this time…_

**A/N: **This is not part of the entry for the prompt competition this week. Just treat this as an omake of the original entry 'Back.'

* * *

**More Castings**

It was a fine night in Kuroneko Pirate ship. Everyone was partying at the deck except Kuro and Jango who were in captain's chamber.

"Jango, I will leave this ship." Captain Kuro said suddenly while reading.

"What!? Why are suddenly saying something like that!?" Jango was surprised, looking at him in disbelief.

"You want to know why?" Kuro closed his book and glared at Jango. "That's because you always selfishly do whatever you want without even considering the risk!" Kuro pointed at Jango, mighty pissed off.

"Huh?" Jango was confused, as well as the other occupants around the stage who stopped their activities to look at them with wondering gazes.

"Huh?" Sanji realized and looked at the script he brought. "Kuro-san, that's not in your dialogue…" Sanji wanted to inform, but he was cut mercilessly.

"Every damn night is a battle." More like… Kuro didn't care about that right now. "My back HURTS, damn it!" He roared at Jango angrily now. "That's why I am leaving tonight. Farewell, Jango."

"Huh!? Wait a sec! What is this all about!?" Jango shouted at Kuro in confusion.

"What is it, love quarrel?" Usopp asked, sweat dropping. The others also started commenting at the event.

Kuro blushed hard at the sudden realization. "I-I am leaving!" Kuro then humped and left, trying to hide his shame with anger.

"Wait a—! You-traitor! Don't just run away by yourself!" Jango yelled at Kuro, face flushing as he realized that he was the center of attention now.

"Gyahahaha! They're having love-quarrel in the middle of filming!" Luffy and Shanks laughed crazily while pointing at the retreating Kuro and Jango.

"Someone… please change place with me…." Nami cried weakly, having no energy to yell at the actors anymore.

Robin tapped Nami's shoulder lightly. "It's okay, Nami. I am with you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Robin… you look enjoying this too damn much." Nami commented, sweat dropping.

"Eh, but it's interesting…." Robin giggled visibly in delight, crossing today's schedule, as Nami sighed long, utterly defeated.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hahaha, Kuro-chan, you snapped and let out an important secret in a slip of tongue… XDDD. Aah, I am refreshed! Now I am no longer depressed. As I thought, One Piece should be an eternal HUMOR! XDD. Hope you enjoy this episode as well! Comment please~?


	5. Totally Silly Casting

**Totally Silly Casting (Part V of Casting Series**—just ignore the stupid title... **-__-;)**

**Rating:** T (as usual, for language and suggestive words)

**Genre:** Humor (this will never change, I think)

**Pairing:** Smoker x Luffy, Boa -- Luffy, IvanxKuma in a way~ XD

**Word-count: **_each_ around 290

**Disclaimer:** Odachi owns One Piece

**Warning:** _the usual foul language and stupidities, spoiler up to chapter 560, hints of shounen ai_

**A/N:** As usual, it's not a part of drabble contest! Just sharing some amusing ideas XDD

I decide to make a longer drabble since it's a parody from the same chapter; though...I actually just combined two drabbles into one. You may notice which part belongs to which drabble ^__^. Saa, please enjoy~

* * *

**Totally Silly Casting**

As the war heated to the peak of nerve-wracking tension, the melo-comedy had to happen *hearts*.

"Hancock~! You're amazing! I owe you big time!" Luffy hugged the Pirate Empress happily after he received the key to free his brother from his cuff.

"D-don't mention it~!" Hancock blushed really hard at the innocent act and was about to hugged him back when Luffy was suddenly gone.

"Aaaace! I'll free you now!" Luffy had left her moaning on the ground.

"Luffy~! I want to hug you ba~ck!" Hancock said while crying and reaching her hand at him, but of course, was officially ignored by the boy.

_She's doing it again... that Hancock... _

Everyone on the stage (and around) looked at her oddly, sweat dropping.

"I won't let you do as you please, Straw-Hat!" Smoker suddenly shouted and was about to attack Luffy before he was stopped suddenly by a _leg_.

"And I won't let you get near him again, perverted smoke!" Hancock shouted heatedly and pointed at him, looking him down.

"You...," Smoker narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "Stop messing the filming and say your dialogues properly!" he continued, yelling in annoyance.

"Smoker-san!?"

Sanji, as well as the rest of the people there, was surprised that the man could snap like that. Tashigi looked at Smoker again weirdly.

"I bet he's holding a grudge from the previous-previous filming," Usopp couldn't help whispering, slightly pitying him. Franky and Brook nodded in agreement beside him and Zoro sighed in defeat, feeling so ludicrous from being there with those crazy guys.

"Anyway, he's not yours so stop acting as if he were!" Smoker added and everyone fell down instantly.

"Gaaah, I knew it! You have that kind of hobby, PERVERT!" Hancock was mighty shocked and angry.

Smoker jerked and shouted while blushing. "That's not it! You're troubling everyone!"

_He doesn't realize he sounds like a jealous lover..._

Everyone thought again ridiculously and Tashigi had passed out on the floor while mumbling something in horror.

"I can't believe you don't remember me!" Ivan shouted at the expressionless Kuma in front of him.

"No use, no use, he's dead already," Do Flaminggo said with his annoying smirk.

"No way! I don't believe there are people forgetting my look after meeting me once!" Ivan sounded desperate. "After we did thiiis and thaaat and you even _did *beep*_! How come you forget all of that!?" he cried while biting a white-handkerchief femininely.

The people on stage (even Do Flaminggo) and around widened their eyes and dropped their jaws unceremoniously hearing that, shocked to death.

"Ivan... that was not in the script," Kuma said, sweats dropping behind his head even though he looked calm.

"Ah." Ivan realized. "Sorry, the situation is similar, so I got it mixed." He punched his palm.

"Holy-shit! You really did that!?" Do Flaminggo set a horror look at Kuma and Ivan, completely traumatized and scarred for life.

Everyone started to murmur in disbelief and obviously, the filming was so fucked up.

"Nami-san...," Sanji turned his face at Nami trying to say this wouldn't work.

"I'm so going to kill them all after we finish this...!" Nami, already cracking her pen, swore quietly while glaring deadly at those guys on the stage, obviously very-very pissed off.

Sanji called off the idea and quickly turned away from her nervously, not wanting to be caught by her wrath.

"L-let's continue this another time...," Robin, slightly trembling from excitement, tried her best not to laugh amusedly at all of the comedy in this event.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** *giggling* God, I have a real fun writing this~ I can't stop giggling! I want to write mooore XDD. I will definitely make Do Flaminggo x Crocodile later XDDD. What do you think? Comment, please?


	6. Useless Casting

**Useless Casting (Part VI of Casting Series**—realize how it becomes stupid and stupider -__-;)

**Rating:** T (still for language and suggestive words)

**Genre:** Humor (absolutely)

**Pairing:** Do Flaminggo x Crocodile

**Word-count: **340

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _foul language, hints of shounen ai, another stupidity, spoiler up to chapter 560_

**A/N: **Well, well, I got so many requests to make Casting from the older chapters and the amount is rather giving me a headache. I want to write all of them, but posting them all at once is impossible. I still have to consider a few things and making them will also take time. So, how will we determine this? Should I make a poling of what chapter and what pairing will come out in the next chapter? I will still make the newest/newer chapters my priority (rereading is such a pain in the ass after all), but I will list all the requests and try to make them if I have more time. How does that sound? ^__^. Please submit your opinion in the review ^__^.

Now, to the drabble. Enjoy~ XDD

* * *

**Useless Casting**

As the marine tried to stop Luffy and White Beard crew, Crocodile tried to use the chance to defeat Newgate. Of course it wasn't easy. Newgate still had more crews to defend himself from Crocodile's attack.

"Ck, such a pain," Crocodile tried to attack again, but was stop by a diamond user.

"I won't let you get closer to Pop!" He said, smirking confidently while striking crocodile with the diamond.

Crocodile was cornered.

However, suddenly Do Flaminggo appeared. With his sneer directed to Crocodile, he said. "What is it? Cornered are we, Crocodile?"

"Don't but in! You want to die?" Crocodile glared at him.

"Don't be such a pansy. How about you and I _go out_?" Flaminggo winked at him behind his sunglasses and with his suggestive smirk.

Crocodile gaped at him, shocked and blushing at the same time.

Everyone set their eyes at them in weird looks, of course, in silence as well.

_Is that a proposal?—_they couldn't help thinking in disbelief.

"Nn? Why are you being silent, everyone? Crocodile, say your dialogue." Flaminggo looked confused at the sudden silence.

"Are you a moron!?" Nami screamed at Flaminggo. "Stop saying such stupid things!" She already pulled her hair out in frustration.

Flaminggo looked more confused at that. "But I already act correctly," he said, protesting.

"Do Flaminggo, it's 'hook up' not 'go out'," Mihawk said behind him, face faulting.

"Eh?" Flaminggo took out his script behind his fur-coat. "Ah, that's right. Sorry, wrong words," he laughed slightly.

"He's also retarded." Zoro and Sanji said at the same time, sweat dropping.

"Ahahaha! Do Flaminggo idiot!" Luffy laughed hard and pointed at him crazily followed by Usopp, Brook and Franky.

"Shut up! I don't want to be told by you guys!" Flaminggo shouted at Luffy and his friends, blushing.

"I want to leave this place…." Crocodile covered his face, tired but more ashamed.

"In the sense of _that_, isn't 'hook up' more suggestive?" Robin said in excitement. Nami looked at her with a pale face.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Kufufufu, I hope this is also interesting. Saa, up to your comments, guys!


	7. Moremore Useless Casting

**More-more Useless Castings (Part VII of Casting Series**—I give up on looking for a better idea -__-;;**)**

**Rating:** T (let's just say for the same reason of the previous and the rest -__-;)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Newgate x Roger x Garp (in a way~ XDD)

**Word-count: **475

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _foul language, hints of shounen ai, spoiler up to chapter 551 (is it still called spoiler if the manga scanlation has come up?), silliness and extreme stupidity (what more? You decide -__-;;)_

**A/N:** Ahaha, this idea comes from one of the reader's reviews in ff net, shizouo. Thank you very much! Really, I couldn't stop thinking about it after I read your review (and before I make it XD). Thank her, folks, because this chapter is dedicated for her and without her review, I will never think about _this_ at all XDDD. You're awesome! Oh, and this is a parody of chapter 550 and 551. Plus, for archielfreeder, after seeing your OMFG!post, I really want to make something. So here, it's also for you, my dear XDD. I hope this shows how much I love you and your work XDD

Now, please take your time and enjoy~! XDD

* * *

**More-more Useless Castings**

Ace was seated on the execution platform, hands in _Kairoseki_ cuff, waiting his fate in front of all the marines who'll witness his end.

Sengoku appeared beside Ace and started talking about the reason behind this public execution.

"Tell me your father's name." Sengoku said sternly.

"My…father?" Ace widened his eyes and hesitated for a moment before he answered. "My father…is White Beard!"

"He's not!" Sengoku denied sharply.

"Yes, he is!" Ace screamed back heatedly. "He's the only one! I have no others!"

"Lies! Why do you think White Beard took you under his wing? That's because he realized that you're the Pirate King—Gol D. Roger—'s son!" Sengoku said angrily.

Everyone on the stage (and around) gasped, widening their eyes in shocked looks hearing it.

"Huh?" Zoro was confused and checked the script. "Sengoku-san missed so many dialogues?"

"Eh, really?" Nami was dumbfounded. Everyone also noticed that and started murmuring in wonder.

"Ho-hold on—!" Ace stammered; completely confused.

"That damned White Beard…! Even though Roger had already chosen Garp to raise you, he still hasn't given up taking you back!" Sengoku heated up and punched his palm in pissed look.

"Se-Sengoku—?!" Garp tried to stop him while paling severely.

"Even though he's Roger's favorite rival, he can't take you away from Garp by force! Roger and Newgate's love child my ass! That's so unmanly! Not sportive! Does he even think how Garp felt after that!?" Sengoku was completely enraged.

"What the fuck—!?" Roger and Newgate widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in complete disbelief.

"As Garp's best friend, I won't let that happen! It's decided from the start that Garp is Roger's most favorite man!" Sengoku exclaimed surely.

There was heavy silence with several hanging jaws and bulged eyes after the long monologue.

Then Sengoku turned his face at Nami. "This dialogue is more interesting, right?" he said while grinning.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone was blown off with fucked up expressions.

"Sengoku-san! You're not allowed to change the dialogue on your own!" Sanji yelled at him, sweat dropping in incredulous expression while Zoro could only gape at that.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! That's fucking genius! Go, Sengoku-san!!" Kizaru was rolling around on the floor while laughing like a mad man. Aokiji and Akainu could only set their stupid dumbfounded looks.

"Ace, does that mean you're Roger and Newgate's fruit of affair?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"NO, you idiot! The script is hijacked!" Ace yelled at Luffy, blushing hard.

Roger had passed out ridiculously from the shock on his spot. Newgate covered his face in shame. Garp decided to hide from all of this.

Nami was torn between laughing (at the comedy) and crying (because the filming was busted) at the same time.

"This…this is the most fascinating part…!" Robin really couldn't contain her laughter and giggled really hard at this situation.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** GYAHAHAHAH GAAH! *also torn up between laughing or crying* This turned out to be a very long drabble ^_T (can it still called drabble?). This is the craziest Casting I've ever made *personally thinks* So, what about your opinion? Does this make you laugh? *still laughing like a mad girl*


	8. Unbelievable Casting

**Unbelievable Casting (Part VIII of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** ZoSan (^__^)

**Word-count: **333

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _as usual…_

**A/N:** This time's Casting is a parody of chapter 76, Arlong Park Arc.

* * *

**Unbelievable Casting**

Luffy and friends chased Nami to Cocoyashi after she ran. Upon hearing news from Yosaku and Johny about Usopp, Luffy decided to sleep on the middle of the road. Zoro and Sanji were with him, waiting for further information.

"Oi," Sanji, who sat leaning against a tree, called Zoro while smoking.

"What!?" Zoro barked at him.

"You don't really believe that Nami-san killed the long nose, do you?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows? I ever got on that little girl's 'nerves' once. So she might do it for revenge." Zoro smirked at him.

"Little…?" Sanji mumbled before a vein popped up on his head.

"Oh, there they are!" Usopp was running at them from the side.

"What about Nami-san's little 'breast'!?" Sanji charged at Zoro, attempting a hard kick.

"Is that the only thing inside your rotten head!?" Zoro was ready to counter.

Usopp suddenly stopped running at them and Sanji's grounding foot was conveniently slipped at a banana peel which miraculously appeared on the ground.

"Eh?" Sanji paled as his body lost its balance and fell to Zoro's direction.

"Uh-oh!" Zoro was also surprised. Sanji crashed into him, faces slammed and lips connected.

A brief silence fell over the place before "KYAAAAA!!" their fan-girls decided to interrupt the filming by getting on the stage and started taking pictures with cameras.

"CUUUT!" Nami shouted from her seat. "Wait a sec! Don't just go on the stage as you like! Security!"

"He's on the stage," Shanks informed while laughing madly, pointing at Zoro's shocked blushing face.

"Damn!" Nami cursed. "Then anyone!"

"Sanji passed out due to the shock," Usopp, who since god knew when, already escaped from the waves of fan-girls, informed Nami.

"Why are you here!? And why didn't you run at them earlier!?" Nami scolded him.

"Eeh, I object violence," Usopp said.

"Stop destroying the filming! This is an important scene, damn it!" Nami yelled furiously at the commotion.

"Well, at least I got a good picture," Robin grinned happily while keeping her cell phone in her pocket.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Umm… I feel this chapter lack an impact. It's too ordinary… Have I lost my gear already? *a little depressed* Maybe I am just tired? Anyway, what do you think? Comments?


	9. Unpredictable Casting

**Unpredictable Casting (Part IX of Casting Series)  
**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Mihawk x Luffy

**Word-count: **495**  
**

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _foul language, hints of shounen ai, super oOC-ness and massive stupidity… ^^ oh, spoiler up to chapter 561  
_

**A/N:** hehehehehehehehe *crazy*

* * *

**Unpredictable Casting**

When Luffy was about to save Ace, the path was blocked by Mihawk!

"It's not the time to fight a strong guy like him!" Luffy tried to avoid the collision with Zoro's number one rival.

"You're still in range." Mihawk said after he slashed the wind, almost cutting Luffy.

"Damn!" Luffy shouted.

"Move, Straw Hat! We'll fight him!" Two people suddenly interfered. "You remember us, Mihawk!?"

"I have no time remembering insects." Mihawk slashed them in a blink of eyes.

"Shit—! Gomu-gomu no jet—!?" Luffy called off the idea seeing Mihawk's eyes. "Gaah, I've almost been cut!"

"You're still clear headed." Mihawk praised him as he was about to attack again.

"Jet… Scapegoat!" Luffy pulled Buggy down from above and he was slashed by Mihawk in Luffy's place.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"What? He's the one who sliced you." Luffy defended himself, and suddenly Buggy was sliced more.

"Gyaaa! Stop that!" Now Buggy was angry at Mihawk. "I'll never forgive you! This Buggy-dama will send you flying!" Buggy attacked Mihawk, but it was deflected back. As a result, Buggy was sent flying instead.

"Thanks, Buggy! I'll never forget you!" Luffy shouted and ran away from Mihawk.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes, getting annoyed somehow. "It's not over yet." He was about to slash the wind again, but he was stopped by someone.

Mihawk was a bit surprised. "You're part of WB crew… Captain of the 5th company, Vista of the flowered sword," he said.

"We've never met, but you know me." Vista said, excited.

"It will be strange if I don't know." Mihawk said.

"_Anyway, what's with everyone, helping that boy like that?"_—Mihawk thought in wonder.

"Yes! I got away! Thanks whoever you are!" Luffy ran away while smiling cutely.

Mihawk was surprised seeing that. "I know!" he shouted suddenly, surprising everyone on the field. "It's not a special power, but that cuteness! That's the most powerful ability for making everyone his ally!"

Then there was a dead silence on the stage for awhile before...

"Mihawk, it has nothing to do with _cuteness_," Vista said, sweat dropping.

"Eh?" Mihawk looked dumbfounded.

"Hawk Eye! You're not supposed to shout out your _private_ feeling when we're filming!" Shanks yelled from outside the stage, laughing.

"I-it's not!" Mihawk yelled back at Shanks, slightly blushing.

"Huh? What happened?" Luffy gradually stopped running and looked behind, confused.

Everyone then chuckled and started laughing hard seeing that.

Nami covered her face, defeated. "This filming will never be over if Hawk Eye even makes a fool of himself."

"I knew it. Everyone considers Luffy cute." Robin giggled knowingly.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** hehehehehehehe *still crazy* Sorry for being stupid again… T_T


	10. Ridiculous Casting

**Ridiculous Casting (Part X of Casting series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Shanks x Buggy (in a way)

**Word-count:** 328

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Warning:** _stupidity as usual, foul language, spoiler up to chapter 562, hints of shounen ai, naughty mischief_

**A/N:** Aah, I am sorry for being a bit late posting this. College exams were fucking with me and so many works to do... Anyway, I hope you like this one as well, enjoy~ XD

* * *

**Ridiculous Casting**

Pacifista surrounded the pirates! They would send a blast of laser beam to wipe all of them. Despite the dangerous situation, of course, comedy had to happen again *hearts*.

"What's going on!?"

"That is! We haven't been able to see it until just now. A member of Gold Roger's legendary crew, the Great Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown!!"

"Eh?" Buggy's feature came up on the screen. Then he turned his banged up face close up. "You're surely talking about me?" Buggy pointed himself with his thumb. "That I am legendary pirate...is a secret, right?"

"Hold up, Captain Buggy! Your nose is bleeding! Wipe your face, quick! We'll film it again! Take two!"

"I told you to stop the broadcast! We can't continue with the battle!" Sengoku yelled some more to his bewildered subordinate.

"I-it's one of the video denden mushi that disappeared from Impeldown along with the prisoners!"

"What!?" Sengoku was in shock.

"Come on, Captain Buggy. For your fans," one of the pirates said to Buggy.

"Aaah, standing right there! A _lover_ of Red Hair of the Yonkou! The Great Pirate, Captain Buggy!"

"Do you mean me... eh!?" Buggy's face was blown up red at that. "Wait a—! Who are you calling a lover of whom!?" he screeched while blushing madly.

Everyone around the stage looked at the scene amusedly, having got used to seeing something like that by now.

"Eh, but the script...."

"It's a _brother_, asshole!" Buggy yelled more, still flushing.

"But, but... the 'brother' was crossed and changed into 'lover,'" the pirate said timidly.

"What...!?" the bewildered Buggy then looked at the side of the stage and saw Shanks grinning at him while playing with a red whiteboard marker on his hand.

"Shanks, you TWIT!" Buggy abandoned his job to chase the red hair around, enraged.

"I will seriously be fired after this...," Nami decided to cry over her miserable fate.

"Then maybe I will take the position," Robin stated while grinning excitedly.

**The end

* * *

**

**A/N:** It's stupid, really... I can't find anything else to ridicule aside this one. I hope you still like it though... comments will be appreciated very much ^__^. I am working on the next Casting since chapter 563 has been up as well. Just wait for it XD


	11. Incredulous Casting

**Incredulous Casting**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Marco x Ace, Squard x Ace, Newgate x Ace, Marco x Squard (in a way)

**Word-count: **392

**Disclaimer: The sole creator and owner of One Piece is Eichiro Oda**

**Warning:** _I should change the genre into foolishness and stupidity because it's a bunch of those things, hints of shounen ai (Ace is the center here, everyone XPP), spoiler up to chapter 563, and high volt oOC-ness as well (this will be a _quite long_ drabble, I guess…)_

**A/N:** I should say I absolutely LOVE chapter 563, I mean, VERY MUCH XD. So sweet and AWESOME to the extreme; I am now officially Newgate's fan girl (I am turning into oyaji-kon, really… _Daddy!_) *stamped* Now, this is the manifestation of that love. Please, ENJOY to your heart content… ~3

* * *

**Incredulous Casting**

White Beard was stabbed by one of his sons, Squard! The enraged Marco released his power and jumped the long haired guy down.

"What the hell did you do that, Squard!? Pop will never do something like selling his own sons!" Marco yelled while pinning Squard on the ground.

"Don't start giving me that, Marco!" Squard yelled back in tears of anger.

"NOOO!" Suddenly Ace screamed really loudly from platform, surprising everyone who immediately halted their activity to look at him. "Marco, why are you jumping other men beside me!? You-cheater!"

"Wha—!?" Marco widened his eyes and hanged his jaw open in shock at Ace's outburst, as well as everyone else.

"Ba-stupid Ace! He's not jumping me!" Squard yelled at Ace, face flushing red. "And what's with that!? Had he ever jumped you before, like, for real!?" he was bewildered at that.

"NO! That's an _accident_!" Marco yelled with panicked look.

"Marco… you, with our _cute precious little _Ace…?" Squard threw a disbelieving look at Marco.

"Boys… you've grown up," Newgate said while shaking his head. Everyone also nodded in agreement.

"It's not like that!" Marco's face reddened visibly at the wrong accusation. "And Squard! Why are you calling Ace _cute_!?"

"It's okay, Squardo… Even though you raised your hand at me for giving consent for them, I still love you," Newgate said while hugging the shocked, bemused Squard.

"Da… Daddyyy!" Ace cried at Newgate with teary face. "Hug me too!"

"I didn't see or hear anything!" Marco shouted while covering his ears and shutting his eyes close, face still red from the confusion, the shock and the panicky.

Luffy and everyone else started laughing maniacally at the scene.

"Usopp-kun," Nami spoke eerily, surprising the sharpshooter. "Be a dear and fetch me a knife will you?"

"What are you going to do with a k-knife?" Usopp felt a very bad omen at the request.

"I'm gonna fillet some actors," Nami smirked creepily while staring murderously at the devastation in front of her.

"Gyaaa! Nami's gonna get berserk! Someone, hold her down!" Usopp started screaming with panicked pale face.

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brook were alerted despite laughing so hard as well, and held her before she started the violence.

"Ah, my… Then today as well… we should forget the filming," Robin winked, once again adding the piles of failed filming reports.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, so this is it for the newest chapter… Really, I am making everyone stupid. I am sorry for making WB so… so… "Daddyyy! XDDD" I really want to call him that, sorry! Ace, you did your job good, my dear lil fire! XP Anyway, what do you think? Comments?


	12. Wondrous Casting

**Wondrous Casting (Part XII of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Marco x Squard; Aokiji x Akainu (Sakazuki) (of course in a way XP)

**Word-count: **333

**Disclaimer: One Piece is Odachi's ^__^**

**Warning:** _As always, random stupidities, high-voltage of oOC-ness, hints of shounen ai and perverted thoughts (blame Kizaru for that), spoiler up to chapter 564_

**A/N:** Honestly, I was confused how to make this chapter into parody (since there are only explosions and earthquake), but thanks to Marco and Kizaru, I got a very nice funny thought... *snickers* Anyway, this is for my long absence from here *winks* ENJOY~

* * *

**Wondrous Casting**

The fight heated more! Now as Squard and everyone else realized what the Marine had done, they're completely mad!

"Ugh... what have I done—!? How could have I doubted Pop... our _beloved_ Pop...!" Squard knelt down and cried dramatically. "I am sorry, Pop...! I am sorry... Ace...!

Marco stared at him pitifully. "Instead of crying, you should do something more productive," Marco said, trying to act cool and cold.

Squard looked up at him, tears still dripping.

"Repay your debt," Marco continued.

"Repay... debt... as in...?" Squard was sweating. Marco made a face.

There was a brief silence before Squard punched his palm. "With my body?" he began to undress.

"With ACTION!" Marco gave a chop on Squard's head, effectively stopping him.

Everyone started snickering at them and they blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"He must have forgotten the script," Sanji chuckled.

"Idiot," Zoro commented.

"Leave them." Nami didn't care anymore. "More importantly, let's move to Newgate and the three admirals!" She directed. "Ready... action!"

WB attacked with all of his might!

"Whoah! What an earthquake!"

"Beat them all Pop! We'll reach the platform!"

The breaking and exploding things intensified, rocking and shaking the ground.

"All right! The platform... EH!? It's not affecting the platform!?"

"It's the three admirals!"

Everyone started shouting angrily as Kizaru, Akainu and Aokiji made appearance, protecting the platform.

"Just because the siege wall didn't rise...," Aokiji muttered.

"Because of your ice, aint it!?" Akainu barked.

"Ooh, why don't you _melt_ it then, Sakazuki? Isn't it your _specialty_?" Kizaru snickered while giving suggestive glance at his friends. "Especially in bedroom," he laughed

"We're NOT like that!" Akainu yelled, face slightly flushing.

"Trust me, it's not him doing the _melting_ part," Aokiji responded flatly and Kizaru guffawed at that.

"SHUT UP!" Akainu yelled again as everyone started giving them odd mixture looks and some even laughed at his face like Kizaru did.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Nami started feeling sick.

"It's their hobby?" Robin asked while chuckling amusedly.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Indeed... a total mess... ^_T. Well, I hope you still laugh for this though. I will post another chapter for the next Casting shortly, just... leave your comment first *laughs*


	13. Brave Casting

**Brave Casting (Part XIII of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Luffy x Ace

**Topic:** One Last Time

**Word-count: **250

**Disclaimer:** Oda-chi owns One Piece

**Warning:** the same as usual with stupidity and all hints of shounen ai (though I want to make it a bit serious this time—sorry for that... hey, at least I warn you beforehand), spoiler up to chapter 565

**A/N:** I make it for an entry in One Piece Yaoi100, and even though it's humor, there's an implicit seriousness in this chapter. It's not really vivid, so if you catch it, that's quite cool ^__^. Well then, enjoy~

* * *

**Brave Casting**

More explosions and earthquakes violated Ace's execution ground. And Moby Dick was blown up!

The wall surrounded Newgate, his crew, his allies and Luffy. Desperation took the better of Luffy's mind as Ace's execution was drawing closer.

"I've got to do something! Gotta hurry! They're going to execute Ace!!" Luffy screamed desperately. Jinbei and Ivan agreed with the idea. "I've got a favor to ask," he said seriously while panting.

With Jinbei's pillar water, Luffy was sent flying over the wall and landed in front of the admirals.

"You've finally made this far, but you're still too young," Aokiji said.

"Aren't you bold, Dragon's son...," Akainu commented.

"Fuh, youth is scary," Kizaru continued.

"Luffy...!" Ace looked at him worriedly.

"I am here to _take_ Ace!" Luffy screamed very loudly, sounding like it was the last chance he had to say it.

"To take...?" Everyone widened their eyes at the words.

Ace fell down from the platform. "For the last time, Luffy...! Stop reducing the words!" he yelled at his brother ridiculously, blushing madly.

"Eeh, but it's true...," Luffy pouted.

"That's even scarier!"

"He's serious, isn't he?" Zoro asked, sweat dropping.

"Hahaha, it _looks_ serious," Sanji agreed. Usopp, Franky and Brook snickered at that.

"I don't care he's serious or not as long as he says his dialogue properly," Nami snapped her 99th pen in frustration.

"Brotherly love is awesome," Robin giggled at the pouting Luffy and the flushing Ace adoringly. "We should give him more chances to say that line."

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hehe, can you catch the implicit seriousness? ^__^ Comments are always welcomed XD.


	14. Special Casting

**Special Casting (Part XIV of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Garp x Roger, Sengoku x Leo (in a way)

**Word-count: **around 400 (maybe)

**Warning:** _massive stupidity, hints of shounen ai, total gag, hard core oOC-ness and spoiler up to Strong World (Chapter 0)—you've been warned XDD_

**Disclaimer: like always, Odachi owns everything in One Piece**

**A/N:** Special episode of Strong World! Yay, I thought because it's not related to the manga, I wouldn't make it, but then there's just so many pairings coming up I couldn't resist the temptation XDDD. Now, please… enjoy the stupidity of failure Casting XP

* * *

**Special Casting**

Years, before Luffy was born…

"Here, we go!" Garp grinned as he heard the announcement of the ship depart.

"Garp! I am not finished!" Sengoku roared behind him.

"May be you are, but I am done," Garp said while waving. Aokiji and the others followed and talked to him excitedly. "Otsuru-chan, let me go on board your ship," he said to the lady beside him.

"Not a chance, you're always breaking he ship," she rejected flatly.

"Don't say that! I must defeat Roger myself!" Garp pleaded whined.

"You only want to see him, don't you?" Sengoku said, "You miss him that much?" he chuckled amusedly.

"Hold it!" suddenly Roger came on stage, face red. "That's not in your dialogue, Sengoku! Don't just change it as you like it!" he protested angrily, still blushing, while Shanks and Buggy were behind him, trying to hold him down in panicky because it's not their time to come up yet.

"Eh, but that's more interesting…," Sengoku defended himself, whining.

"I know! He just doesn't want to say his own line!" Aokiji suddenly followed the mess.

"Wait, Kuzan…," Momonga tried to stop him, but was too late.

"_I can deal with Shiki my self_," Otsuru giggled, pretty amused with the implication of the words.

"That's the line!" Aokiji shouted agreeing.

"N-not like that!" Sengoku blushed slightly at that.

"Why have I entered the conversation even before I come up?" Shiki asked dumbly and his large crew sniggered behind him.

Thus once again, the filming was ruined because everyone began to laugh at the devastation on stage.

"I wonder why these simple dialogues and acts can become _that way_…" Nami began to write her resignation letter before she went nuts continuing this.

"Nami," Robin put her hand on Nami's. "If you go right now, the money will go away," she said calmly.

"Robin…," Nami was moved that Robin was worried about her not getting her fee for this stupid job.

"And comedy without straight person will lose half of the amusement," Robin added.

"That's the real reason!?"

Robin giggled and winked naughtily at that.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hohoho, I feel productive enough to write another one for the same chapter ^____^ But I am gonna save that for later because I have to catch up with the latest chapter. Chapter 566 has come up, after all XD. Comment is always appreciated XDD


	15. Still Casting

**Still Casting!? (Part XV of Casing Series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Do Flamingo x Crocodile, slight ZoSan (in a way again)

**Word-count:** 280

**Warning:** _Stupidity as always, spoiler up to chapter 566, hints of shounen ai _

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns this wonderful One Piece Series**

**A/N:** I should have posted it some days before... I get busy updating Connector that I forgot. Well, enjoy the humor then...

* * *

**Still Casting!?**

Ace was about to get executed!

"Do it." Sengoku ordered the executor and Luffy screamed in horror.

"AAAACE!"

However, suddenly the executor fell from platform. Everyone was shocked.

"Who is it!?" Sengoku shouted.

"It's Crocodile!"

Every eye centered at him. "I can take care of the old man later. I'm not letting you guys get what you want, Marine."

However, he was suddenly attacked. Everyone gasped in shock as Do Flaminngo appeared. "Do Flamingo!"

"Man..., Crocodile... You dumped me for White Beard? I am jealous...," he smirked at him.

Crocodile was silent for a while. Flamingo continued smirking... and smirking... and then his expression suddenly faltered into flushing crimson. "Damn it!"

"I haven't said anything yet," Crocodile said, deadpanned; and everyone stared at Flamingo in confused looks.

"CUUUT!" Nami shouted. "What the hell!? What are you doing, talking by yourself!?" she screamed at them from her chair.

"No. I mean...; why is my dialogue always like this!? I sounded completely GAY there!" he whined and half protested at Nami in flushing face, completely embarrassed.

Crocodile and everyone choked at the question and stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Don't protest at me! I don't know; ask the author!" Nami yelled back with flushing face as well.

"They're so CANON, aren't they? Yohohoho," Brook chuckled slightly.

"Tell me you're not serious," Sanji paled severely at that.

"Aren't they just like you guys?" Luffy grinned at Zoro and Sanji.

"In WHAT way?" Zoro glared at Luffy and Sanji was ready to kick the boy's head, face slightly pink.

"The author seemed giving the girls fan service, huh?" Robin giggled knowingly as she shook her head in amusement.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** I didn't even need to change the dialogue for this one XDDD. Oh Oda..., have you finally considered to make some yaoi couples in your One Piece? XDDD *dies laughing* Believe me, Flamingo x Crocodile is SOOO VERY CANON just like ZoSan XDDD


	16. Well, this is Casting

**Well, **_**This**_** is Casting... (Part XVI of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** _none_, really... almost SanLu if you squint hard enough

**Word-count: **260

**Warning:** spoiler up to chapter 567, stupidity

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**A/N:** between the two ideas... finally I decide this will be funnier. Saa, enjoy the Casting... ^__^

* * *

**Well, **_**This **_**is Casting...**

Finally... all the pirates entered the plaza! They went all out shouting and battling will all of they might.

"Let's save Ace!"

"Ooou!"

White Beard versus Aokiji! But Diamond Jose also followed and let Newgate go first.

In the midst of chaos, Luffy didn't let his eyes stray off of Ace. "Ace...." he panted heavily, completely worn out.

Suddenly, Luffy was attacked by Momonga! He kissed the ground first before he used his hand as grounding and lift his feet above his head and started attacking by spinning his kicks.

Momonga jumped and was about to attack Luffy from air as...

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly someone shouted from outside the stage and everyone halted their activities. Momonga fell with his face hitting the ground first.

Sanji came up on stage and pointed at Luffy. "That is my round house kick attack, Luffy!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at Sanji with "WTF!?" look.

Luffy looked up at him in confusion. "I thought I was free to do whatever I want here."

"Yeah, but don't start imitating other's fighting style! Besides, your grounding is too weak! They'll easily sweep your hands that way! You'll get hurt for nothing, that's ridiculous!" Sanji started fuming and nagging while Luffy were nodding and everyone was sweating.

"Sanji-kun...!" Nami's eerie voice made everyone's body hair stand.

Sanji jerked and paled severely hearing that, realizing what he had done.

"Idiot," Zoro tried to hold back a laughter as Sanji was being _beaten up_ by Nami on the spot.

"Sanji is just worried about Luffy, huh?" Robin giggled at that.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** As you can see, no pairing this time since I don't feel like making pairing here. But, Luffy sure knows how to imitate other's techniques huh? Like that Gear Second thing. He imitates the basic from CP-9 attack, right? Maybe this time as well... But poor Sanji XD. I guess I have to make something to say sorry XDDD


	17. Unconditional Casting

**Unconditional Casting (Part XVII of Casting Series)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Everyone x Ace (in a way... you know it's true), Luffy x Ace (really... how hard is it to notice and acknowledge it?)

**Word-count:** 295

**Warning:** _shounen ai implication, oOC-ness, spoiler up to chapter 568_

**Disclaimer: Ace and Luffy and everyone in One Piece are Odachi's.**

**A/N:** I am so moved by the last chapter. My tears just won't stop. Chapter 568 is beautiful. Maybe the best one so far...

* * *

**Unconditional Casting**

The fight was heating and heating. All pirates joined forces to make a path to Ace's platform. Everyone called Ace's name. Ace bowed down and Sengoku noticed.

"What's wrong, Fire Fist?" he asked.

Dozens memories of his childhood came back at Ace. His heart was overwhelmed with feelings as he heard those voices of his comrades.

"I am... despicable." His voice trembled.

"Hang in there, Ace-san!"

"We're coming for you!"

"Just a little bit further!"

"We'll save you no matter what—!"

"Don't you dare give up—!"

Tears pooled on Ace's eyes. "Ugh... I'm... so screw up! At a time like this... when my old man... my little brother... my comrades...! Everyone is spilling blood, falling around me... why am I so happy the tears just won't stop...!?" and he cried, gritting his teeth.

The stage went still after that. No one said anything and Ace felt weird suddenly. He looked up slightly and everyone set their tearful eyes...

...even Sengoku. "Ace!" he hugged the younger boy suddenly. "OMG! That's so moving! I feel like a villain for making you cry!"

Sweats broke on Ace's entire face. "Eh?"

"Ace-san! Ace-san!"

"Tha-that's kind of cute...." Marco said.

"Wow, makes me cry for real!"

"My grandson! You have your grandpa here!"

Everyone, even Garp started to cry as well as more sweats broke from Ace's body.

"Iva-chan! Shoot me, hurry up!" Luffy screamed then. "If... if I fail to save Ace here... I'd rather die myself!" and he cried too like a little kid.

Everyone was still crying until Nami snapped. "Cut it out! You're scaring Ace!"

Everyone then looked at Ace and the said boy had passed out in pale face.

"My..., confession from Luffy shocked him?" Robin said in fake surprise, eyes glinting knowingly.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: ** See, Luffy and Ace is CANON pairing as well. Will brother say something so breathtaking like that to his male brother? He practically implies that Ace is his half soul... Okay, I'll stop here. I actually don't want to turn this chapter into Casting because that will ruin the moving moment. Especially when Luffy makes a grand confession like that XDDD. Anyway, comments are needed XD.


	18. Entertaining Casting

**Entertaining Casting (Part XVIII of Casting Series)  
**

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Luffy x Coby, Meppo x Coby (hahaha ^^;; in a way of course...)

**Word-count: **250

**Warning:** _spoiler up to chapter 569, stupidity and foolishness as always, hints of shounen ai (Coby dreams come true? XP)_

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns the WONDERFUL One Piece series and its characters**

**A/N:** Wohooo! This week chapter is sooo epically amazing! XDD I am done for! Oda-chii! XDDD I am excited the whole time! And I was quite in trouble making it into Casting. This might be a bit weird, but I hope it _entertains_ you guys... XD

* * *

**Entertaining Casting**

"Woooooh!" Luffy was revived by the adrenalin shoot. "They're going to cut Ace!" He ran frantically to the platform.

"Remember, Straw Hat! If you're down one more time, you'll be out of this world!" Ivan shouted beside him worriedly.

"I won't!" Luffy shouted back.

"My adrenalin hormone only bluffed your body! Your injuries still need treatment!"

Luffy progressed fast while shouting "Get out of my waaaaay!"

"Luffy-san!" Coby suddenly appeared in front of Luffy, face determined to fight.

"Coby!" Luffy gritted his teeth. "_Gomu-gomu no...!_"

"_Soru!_" Coby moved!

"Hug—!"

"—GLE!" Suddenly Luffy jumped and hugged the pink haired boy.

"EH!?" Coby was in massive shocked, face red in embarrassment.

"GYAA! Wait a—! Get your hands off of Coby!" Helmeppo shouted from outside the stage, pointing at Luffy angrily.

Everyone looked at the scene ridiculously, sweat dropping.

"Again...?" Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy's antics.

"Luffy! You're supposed to hit him! Not hug him!" Sanji said, face faulting.

"Eeh, but that's too cruel... We're friends, you know?" Luffy pouted, still not releasing his hug from the smaller body that had lost its strength and collapsed on the stage.

"I said... STOP HUGGING!" Helmeppo screeched more, now snatching and securing Coby from Luffy's arms, face red in anger.

"What, you want to be hugged too?" Luffy asked innocently.

"NO!" Helmeppo yelled in frustration. Everyone giggled at the trio.

"Darn them all," Nami muttered in annoyance.

"Fufufu, he's jealous, isn't he?" Robin said, totally amused, Nami sighed besides her, surrendering.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, I hope it doesn't sound bad... How do you think?? XD


	19. After Awhile Casting

**After Awhile Casting? (Part XIX of Casting Series)  
**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Luffy x Viper XDD

**Topic: **Three Little Words

**Word-count:** 300ish

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece and its awesomeness**

**Warning:** _seriously… stupidity and hilarity are this story's synonym, bad mental image (or maybe HOT mental image?? XDD), hints of shounen ai? *rolls*_

**A/N:** It's been awhile since I wrote for this XD. Casting, oh how I missed it very-very much. The writer block is annoying as hell *sighs*. Oh, yes, I got this idea from my friend in ff net, **Green-san**–chan in her story **"My Theories About."** ^___^. Thank you sooo MUCH for the idea! Special ultra mega THANKS for allowing me using this idea! XDD

So, eeh, this is a parody of chapter 252…, seriously, I forgot that there was a very funny scene like this. ANYWAY, just read… you'll know what I meant ^__^

* * *

**After Awhile Casting?**

Luffy, Sanji and Usopp were on the way to Apriad because Nami, Zoro, Chopper and Robin together with Merry were kidnapped to be human sacrifice for God Enel. After the three guys had just past Ball trial by Satori, their crow ship was on the milky way to the next trial location.

"What's this place?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"Another trial location, perhaps?" Sanji said, frowning.

"Damn, only one is enough. What is it now? Rope? Iron? Swamp?" Usopp looked alerted.

"It looks like just a plain ground," Luffy said.

"It's NOT _plain_! Look on top of the stakes! Those are skulls!" Usopp shouted in panicky.

Suddenly Luffy looked aside. "Something's coming!"

Sanji and Usopp were alerted and looked at the direction Luffy faced.

"He's here!" Usopp shrieked as suddenly some people jumped over their ship.

"WHOAAAH!!" Sanji, Luffy and Usopp screamed in shocked face, looking at those guys.

"Hey, you're too exaggerating!" Viper said as he and other Shandian landed, frowning uncomfortably.

"That's your fault for showing too much!" Usopp pointed at him with blushing face.

"What?" Viper asked in a confused look.

"Your skin, damn it! It's practically your fucking clothes!" Sanji supported Usopp, pointing at the minimum clothing the Sandian was wearing.

Sweats dropped from the Shandian and the others around the stage.

"Ah? But it can't be helped! It's our costume!" Viper said again, slightly blushing upon realizing what Sanji and Usopp meant, while the other Shandian fidgeted nervously.

"And you showed us your umm… _well_, when you jumped back then. _That is nice_," Luffy said the three little words shyly, a tint of pink on his face.

"Luffy!?" Sanji and Usopp were shocked even more, and if it was possible Shandian faces would become redder.

"Okay! Cut! Change the costume, damn it!" Nami yelled from her seat, frustrated.

"Ah, but that's impossible. Since that's for fan service," Robin said, giggling heartily in amusement.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay… what the hell am I doing? This sounds completely retarded! XD Well, I still couldn't resist making it though… So, what do you think? I realized I've become a bit rusty in making drabble. Again, thank you very MUCH for green-san for the awesome idea! I hope I make it okay. Little comments would be appreciated from all of you guys~.


	20. The End of Casting? probably not

**The End of Casting**!?—(Probably not…)

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre:** Humor-Romance (this time, I mean it…)

**Pairing:** Luffy x Ace (who else?)

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

**Word-count: **Uuh 290ish (omake not included)

**Warning:** _major stupidity, language, shounen ai (not just hints—LuffxAce), etc, etc… oh, and spoiler to chapter 574_

**A/N:**I know I skipped so many chapters, but I just didn't feel like writing them when I got a bad feeling about this chapter. I am still so depressed, so I'll make this parody a little bit mellow…, but still funny of course ^_T

* * *

**The End of Casting!?**

Akainu attacked Ace's back and blood sprayed everywhere. Everyone set their shocked look as well as Luffy.

Ace's body fell and Luffy caught him in his embrace. "Ace…!"

"I am sorry…, Luffy…."

"Ace, we've gotta treat your—!"

"I am sorry…, I couldn't let you save me properly… forgive me…," Ace cut slightly with ragged breaths.

"Someone! Treat his wound, quick!" Everyone also shouted in ruckus.

"No good…! I can feel my end…!" Ace said with pained look.

"No! What are you saying!?" Luffy shouted.

Ace frowned slightly. "Luffy… I haven't finished ye—," he whispered.

"You promised me that you wouldn't die!" Luffy shouted again, cutting him with an almost crying face.

"Listen to me, Luffy…" Ace began again while raising his eyebrow.

"NO!" but Luffy refused and shouted more loudly. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Jeez, listen to me, damn it!" Ace raised his voice and clenched Luffy's shirt hard.

Everyone then stopped and looked at Ace and Luffy.

"NO, NO, NO! You can't die, Ace! You can't absolutely die! I don't want you to die! Don't die on me like that! UWAAAAH!!" Luffy started crying hard and wouldn't let go of Ace.

"Damn it, Luffy! Let me speak first! You're not supposed to cry just yet! I still have my dialogue here!" Ace started shaking the boy.

"Ace…, you're not supposed to yell, you know, aren't you dying?" the doctor said.

"Ah…," Ace realized, sweat dropping.

"But, but, but… why do you have to die here…? I want us to be together… always…!" Luffy made a teary puppy eyes that sent love arrows straight to everyone's heart at the sight only, even to Ace's.

"So… so cute…," Ace covered his mouth and nose, afraid for getting a nosebleed despite all the strawberry syrup on his face and body.

"Luffy… so cute~!" Hancock passed out in bliss.

"Cute indeed…," Sentoumaru agreed with a blushing face.

"Aah, you make the cute boy cry, Sakazuki, what will you do?" Kizaru asked while patting Akainu's shoulder from behind.

"Huh!? Wasn't that supposed to be an act!?" Akainu protested, feeling guilt stabbing him and breaking sweats out of him.

"Nami-san…," Sanji looked at Nami, still blushing after seeing Luffy.

"Leave it… That's so cute~," but Nami already had pink heart-shaped pupil on her eyes.

Everyone's sweat dropped at that.

"Luffy totally stole Ace's scene here…, but aww, indeed they're cute…." Robin added in delighted expression.

**OoooAcexLuffyoooO  
**

* * *

**~~~Omake~~~**

"Alright, let go of me, first, Luffy," Ace said while pulling back half-heartedly.

"Nooo! You'll go away if I let go!" Luffy was still sobbing, tightening his embrace.

"I won't go anywhere. It's just a shoot," he said, sighing long.

"Don't want to. I like it here. Ace smells delicious," Luffy responded slightly sniffing the strawberry aroma from the syrup on Ace's body.

"Huh?" Everyone then centered their attention more at the two leading characters.

"Luf—?" Ace paled slightly.

"_Itadakimasu_," Luffy then bit Ace's neck and sucked hard.

"Hya~h!" Ace moaned loudly in surprise and everyone's blush deepened.

"Get a room, you two!" Buggy screamed at them, totally blushing madly in embarrassment.

"No! NO! It's not like—!" Ace began to panic. "Luffy, let go!" he struggled hard now.

"Nooooo! I wanna eat Ace!" Luffy decided and started licking.

"HEEELP!" and of course, Ace blushed even more despite the panicky of being assaulted by the younger D.

"Do you want to save him?" Joze asked Marco while trying not to stare at the almost R-rated scene, still blushing.

"I wanna see," Marco said while staring at them so blatantly.

"You demon! And you call yourself my friends!?" Ace shouted at them still in total panicky.

"Pop, how about you?" Marco asked.

"Ah, this might get a higher rating than the actual scene," Newgate said while pouring a cup of tea.

Apparently everyone decided to take a break and watch Ace's being _eaten_ alive by Luffy.

"GYAAAH! All of you are Demons!" Ace screamed in horror.

"Don't forget to film that," Nami said to the cameramen and they lifted their thumbs up.

"Aww~, this will be an awesome merchandise," Robin said with a happy grin.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: ***laughs rolling around the room* I am totally sorry for ruining the perfect manga of Odachi's One Piece with this silly piece… I couldn't resist making the omake as well XDDD. I decide to take **Tweedlelou's** idea and put it in the omake because it's such a wonderful idea (only change the ketchup into strawberry syrup because it's more deliciously sweet) XDDD. Thank you for giving me another idea to write. I hope I didn't overdo that… But of God, that really lightens my mood a LOT XD. I really enjoy making it, totally FUN! Well, because, really… killing Ace is just sooo WRONG, but this Casting will make him alive forever as an actor XDDD.

Sooo, care to comment here, everyone?


	21. Casting Continued? of course

**Casting Continued!?**—(Of course! Who said it's finished? **Casting Series Part XXI**)

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Marco x Luffy ^^;; and Ace x Luffy

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece as always...**

**Word-count: **415

**Warning: **_Uh... massive stupidity and oOC-ness (god, I hate to say that over and over again), err... unusual pairing (shounen ai)—feel free to freak out (yes, you read that RIGHT. It's Marco x Luffy. Don't ask me why. It just popped on my head, so deal with it), and yep, spoiler up to chapter 575 ^__^_

**A/N:** So... I figured I have to make a contribution to this chapter and this pairing... it seems appropriate after the recent event anyway. So... please try and enjoy this chapter of this stupid bizarre series XP

* * *

**Casting Continued!?**

At last... the war reached its climax as Ace lost his life. Luffy blacked out right in the middle of the war!

"AAAAAAACEEE!!" Everyone screamed Ace's name in grief, agony and utter disbelief.

"Mugiwara boy!" Ivan shouted worriedly as Luffy didn't move from his spot with his miserable expression.

Jinbei noticed the danger as Akainu moved slightly in front of Luffy.

"That's Akainu!? Squardo shouted in alert.

"The next to go down is you!" Akainu was ready to strike Luffy, when Marco suddenly cut his path.

"As if I'd let you take his life!!" The phoenix jumped and grabbed Luffy on his hold, bringing him away from him, surprising Akainu.

"First Commander Marco!?" Everyone then froze at the sudden act. They stared at Marco in 'Huh?' look.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at that, loosening his expression, slightly confused.

"Huh?" Jinbei who was behind Marco was also confused.

"Am I a supposed to be taken away by you again?" Luffy asked, tilting his head aside.

"Marco, that's my job," Jinbei said, deadpanned.

"Ah... sorry, forgot," Marco realized his error, scratching behind his neck sheepishly, and everyone fell down, sweat dropping. "But, you're surprisingly light and slender, Luffy." But then Marco felt up the boy and Luffy squirmed at Marco's rather intimate touch. "No wonder Ace's so into you," he continued with wonder.

"Marco~!" Ace suddenly woke up from his spot, glaring ominously at the blond man in front of him while grabbing Marco's shoulder.

"Ah...," Marco couldn't help releasing Luffy while turning slightly at Ace. "Uh... you're supposed to be dead, Ace...," he reasoned, sweat dropping as well.

"How dare you touching _my _Luffy in front of me of all people... Want me to haunt you for the rest of your life?" Ace spoke threateningly with a darkening gaze.

"Ugh... please spare my life outside this work...!" Marco said with an apologetic look. "And seriously, Ace... you're already dead. So don't come up, or we'll get in trouble..."

"Ace! You come back to life!?" Luffy cheered in sparkling eyes, effectively drowning Marco's suggestion that was officially ignored by Ace who gave full attention to Luffy now.

"For you Luffy, I'll live forever!" Ace said while holding Luffy's hand passionately.

"Want me to really send all of you to the other world?" Nami cracked her knuckles behind them and the actors paled visibly at the realization of her presence.

"This filming will never cease to amuse me," Robin giggled as she scratched yet another paper on her board.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hnn... not as funny as I thought it would be. Well, what about your opinion?


End file.
